Dawid Podsiadło
*Rafał Szatan *Jeremi Sikorski |Wykonywany utwór = *"W dobrą stronę" *"Małomiasteczkowy" *"Trofea" |Edycja = 5, 10, 12}} Dawid Podsiadło (ur. 23 maja 1993 w Dąbrowie Górniczej) – polski piosenkarz oraz autor tekstów. Wokalista zespołu Curly Heads. Artysta zaczynał od występów w programie telewizyjnym X Factor, którego to wygrał drugą edycję. W 2013 roku wydał swój debiutancki album pt. Comfort and Happiness. 'Album dotarł do 1. miejsca polskiej listy sprzedaży' – OLiS, rozchodząc się w ponad 150 tys. egzemplarzy i zdobył status diamentowej płyty. Był również najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Polsce w 2013 roku. W 2015 roku wydał swoją druga płytę pt. Annoyance and Disappointment, która również dotarła do 1. miejsca OLiS oraz sprzedała się w ponad 150 tys. zdobywając status diamentowy. W 2018 roku wydał swój trzeci album pt. Małomiasteczkowy i trzeci raz z rzędu zadebiutował na 1. miejscu OLiS. Razem piosenkarz sprzedał ponad 330 tys. płyt w Polsce.' Muzyk był siedmiokrotnie nominowany do nagród Fryderyków i sześć razy wygrywał plebiscyt. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i początki kariery Urodził się i wychował w Dąbrowie Górniczej, gdzie uczęszczał do I Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Waleriana Łukasińskiego. Oprócz tego rozwijał umiejętności muzyczne w lokalnej Szkole Muzycznej I stopnia (w klasie puzonu Grzegorza Pytlika) oraz w Młodzieżowym Ośrodku Pracy Twórczej. 2003–2012: Początki i ''X Factor Swoje pierwsze występy publiczne zaliczył w wieku ok. dziesięciu lat. W wieku dwunastu lat wziął udział w amatorskim konkursie muzycznym w Tunezji, gdzie akurat spędzał wakacje z rodzicami. W konkursie zaśpiewał utwór „Długość dźwięku samotności” zespołu Myslovitz. W 2011 brał udział w pierwszej edycji X Factor. Odpadł w drugim etapie, po tym jak zapomniał tekstu piosenki. W 2012 wziął udział w przesłuchaniach do drugiej edycji telewizyjnego konkursu. Ostatecznie dotarł do finału, którego został laureatem. W finale wykonał utwór „With or Without You” z repertuaru U2, a także zaśpiewał w duecie z Katie Meluą jej utwór „Better Than a Dream”. 2013–2014: Debiut z Comfort and Happiness W maju 2013, nakładem wytwórni płytowej Sony Music Entertainment Poland, ukazał się jego debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany Comfort and Happiness. W pierwszym tygodniu po premierze krążek uplasował się na 1. miejscu w zestawieniu OLiS. Za produkcję albumu odpowiedzialny był Bogdan Kondracki, natomiast autorką polskich tekstów na płycie jest Karolina Kozak. W czerwcu 2013 Podsiadło otrzymał dwie nominacje do nagrody Eska Music Awards w kategoriach: najlepszy artysta oraz najlepszy artysta w sieci. 2 czerwca na warszawskim Torwarze wystąpił jako support przed koncertem Lany Del Rey. Następnie zaśpiewał na dwóch festiwalach: 3 lipca na Tent Stage podczas dwunastej edycji Open’er Festival, zorganizowanej na terenie wojskowego lotniska Marynarki Wojennej w Gdyni (Babich Dołach), a 9 sierpnia na Cracow Stage podczas Coke Live Music Festival w Krakowie. We wrześniu został nominowany do nagrody MTV Europe Music Awards 2013 w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca, a pod koniec 2013 do Paszportów Polityki w dziedzinie muzyki popularnej. W lutym 2014 otrzymał cztery Fryderyki. W marcu został jednym z laureatów nagród Wiktory, w kategorii Gwiazda piosenki. Miesiąc później otrzymał dwie nominacje do Superjedynek, odbywających się w ramach Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, w kategoriach: SuperArtysta i SuperAlbum (za Comfort and Happiness). W maju wystąpił w Koncercie TOP na TOPtrendy 2014 wśród dziesięciu artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych płyt, w poprzedzającym roku w Polsce. W klasyfikacji generalnej zajął 1. miejsce z albumem Comfort and Happiness. 22 czerwca na Stadionie Miejskim w Rybniku wystąpił jako support przed koncertem 30 Seconds to Mars. 2015–2017: Annoyance and Disappointment i przerwa w karierze 29 maja 2015 otrzymał Bursztynowego Słowika podczas koncertu Polsat SuperHit Festiwal 2015. We wrześniu poinformował o wydaniu swojej drugiej płyty studyjnej zatytułowanej Annoyance and Disappointment, której premiera odbędzie się 6 listopada. Producentami krążka zostali Bogdan Kondracki i Daniel Walczak. 9 września 2015 roku ukazał się pierwszy singiel zwiastujący płytę pt. „W dobrą stronę”. Singiel okazał się wielkim hitem, dobijając do 1. miejsca na liście Airplay oraz pozajmował 1. miejsce w większości list przebojów radiowych w Polsce. Singiel również pokrył się statusem diamentowym. 6 listopada 2016 roku zgodnie z zapowiedzią odbyła się premiera, a album po raz kolejny zadebiutował na 1. miejscu polskiej listy przebojów – OLiS. Krążek sprzedawał się bardzo dobrze i do 2018 roku rozszedł się w ponad 150 tys. egzemplarzy, powtarzając wyczyn poprzedniej płyty, zdobywając status diamentowy. Album był 5. najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą w Polsce w 2015 roku. Płyta została nominowana do Fryderyków 2016 w kategorii Album roku pop. Utwór „W dobrą stronę” również został nominowany do Fryderyków w kategorii Utwór roku oraz Teledysk roku, którą wygrał. 3 marca 2016 roku wyszedł drugi singiel pt. „Forest” po pewnym czasie zdobywając status złoty. 17 czerwca tego samego roku ukazuje się trzeci singiel pt. „Pastempomat”. Utwór dobił 46. miejsce na liście Airplay oraz był grany w radiach w Polsce. Zdobył również status potrójnej platynowej płyty. 26 sierpnia 2016 podczas gali Eska Music Awards 2016 Podsiadło otrzymał statuetkę w kategorii Najlepszy artysta. Na początku października 2016 premierę miał utwór pt. „Tapety” a niedługo później ukazała się rozszerzona wersja albumu jako Annoyance and Disappointment 2.0. Piątym i ostatnim singlem promującym album została piosenka Where Did Your Love Go?, wydana do promocji radiowej na początku grudnia 2016. Pod koniec roku ogłosił zawieszenie kariery, polegające m.in. na rocznej przerwie od grania koncertów. Od 2018: Powrót i trzeci album Małomiasteczkowy 6 czerwca 2018 wydał teledysk do piosenki „Małomiasteczkowy”, będącej pierwszym singlem z jego trzeciego albumu studyjnego. Singiel okazał się wielkim hitem, dobijając do 1. miejsca na liście Airplay oraz zajął 1. miejsce w większości list przebojów radiowych w Polsce. Również od 19 października 2018 na antenie radia RMF FM prowadzi swoją audycję "Małomiasteczkowy program". 5 października zaprezentował drugi singiel, „Nie ma fal”. Ten singiel również okazał się wielkim hitem, dobijając do 3. miejsca na liście Airplay oraz pozajmował 1. miejsce w większości list przebojów radiowych w Polsce. 19 października ukazała się jego trzecia płyta, zatytułowana Małomiasteczkowy. Trzeci raz z rzędu artysta zadebiutował z albumem na 1. miejscu polskiej listy przebojów – OLiS. Album w kilka dni po premierze sprzedał się w ponad 30 tys. egzemplarzy zdobywając status platynowy. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''Comfort and Happiness'' (2013) *''Annoyance and Disappointment'' (2015) *''Małomiasteczkowy'' (2018) Trasy koncertowe *2013–2014: Comfort and Happiness Tour *2016: Son of Analog Tour *2016: Andante Cantabile Tour *2018: Małomiasteczkowa Trasa Nagrody i wyróżnienia Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja piąta' center|405 px 'Edycja dziesiąta' center|405 px 'Edycja dwunasta' center|405 px Zobacz też *Aleksandra Szwed *Rafał Szatan *Jeremi Sikorski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji